


The Bonded Boys

by CasTheButler



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bonding, Breathing issues, Canon Divergent, M/M, Mia and Sam have never dated in this, Misunderstandings, Soulmates AU, alternative universe, brief mentions of self-harm/sucidal thoughts, brief mentions of substance abuse, elemental powers, kind of a soulmates AU, phoebe is a bond expert, physical bond, post-season one, see chapter notes for advisory warnings., the idea is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting home the nowhere boys find themselves visiting a universe where something called bonding occurs. Bonding takes place when two people touch and afterwards find themselves unable to be far apart from each other. Newly bonded people find it excruciatingly painful to not have skin-to-skin contact. In the boys this manifests in similar ways to their elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, but I'm trash and I'm going to borrow them for a while.

“Why is it dark?” Jake asks confused, straining his eyes to try and see anything in the blackness they've landed themselves in.

“Felix? Felix?” Sam calls out, panicked, reaching his hands out to feel for the boy he knows will have the answers.

“It's probably night-time” Andy speculates, trying to keep logic above sheer distress.

“Guys. Shut up. I'm trying to listen” Felix snaps. They shut up. Felix tilts his head to the side and listens carefully.

SNAP.

“What was that?” Sam questions. Felix rubs his fingers to his eyes in annoyance.

“I don't know okay” he replies.

“Are we home?” Jake asks. 

“I don't know that either” Felix growls, just as there's a flash of light. The boys have to blink a few times to adjust to the new found brightness before Felix says “Well we're in a forest”

“Yeah but which forest?” Andy inquires, voicing everyone's thoughts.

“Well at least we aren't being chased by demons” Jake says.

“I'm starving, can we go find food while we figure out if we succeeded or not?” Sam asks. Felix can't help but roll his eyes but he throws his arm around his friend anyway, steering him towards the general direction of the town. 

That's when it happens. 

Felix's hand lands on the back of Sam's neck and it feels warm, like standing next to a fire on a cold winters day, like hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate, or like the times Ellen and him used to curl up under a pile of blankets and tell ghost stories. He takes his hand off and it burns, painful and hot like he's just put his hand in that same fire and his skin is peeling off. 

“I can't breath” Sam whimpers, barely getting the words out. His skin looks tinged blue. Felix instinctively puts his hand back and Sam calms down almost instantly. 

“Are you okay?” Jake asks concerned. Sam gives a slight nod. 

“What happened?” Andy pushes. 

“I felt good, it felt like I was out bike riding with my brothers, the wind rushing past or like...like when I'm skating and I make a really big jump and it's just before I land and I know I'm going to land it perfectly or like being really little and chasing bubbles through the air in the summer” Sam says, the words tumbling out. Jake and Felix both snort a little in amusement.

“Shut up” Sam grumbles, shrinking away. 

“Sorry, Sorry” Jake says, trying to sound sincere. He is of course, but he certainly doesn't look it.  
“Then what happened?” Felix asks. 

“Then it felt like everything in my lungs was getting sucked out” Sam explains.

“Weird, do you think it was demons?” Andy asks, directing the question to Felix. 

“Maybe, or magic at least.” he answers. “Come on” he says pushing Sam forward.

“You know you can let him go Felix, I don't think he's going to die” Jake jokes.

“Don't” Sam says softly, so Felix doesn't, he does move his hand down so that he can hold Sam's hand instead. The others don't say anything, either because they don't know what comment is suitable or because they don't care. 

It takes them a decent hour's hike to reach the edge of town. 

“Do you think we could go to Andy's family restaurant? I love the food there” Sam announces happily. 

“Sure, I guess it'll be as good an indication as any, seeing what Nai-Nai calls me” Andy says. 

“Uh, why?” Jake asks.

“Well if she calls me ghost boy, we're still in bizarro universe” Andy explains.

“I want to drop by Phoebe’s on the way” Felix says, “It's another way to check and I want to see if I can pick something up anyway” he says with a shrug. 

“Try not to send us somewhere we don't exist this time” Sam laughs light-heartedly, but he's more serious than he's letting on. 

“I'll try” Felix jokes back. “I am sorry” he says more seriously.

“We know” Andy replies. 

“It was shitty of you, but we do get it” Jake says. 

“You do?” Felix asks surprised. 

“Yeah if something happened to one of my brother's and I had the chance to fix it, I would” Sam answers.

“Even if you ended up getting nearly killed by demons?” Felix questions.

“Well the demon was hardly intentional” Andy points out.

“Just you know, warn us next time” Jake tells him. The conversation comes to an end just as the reach Phoebe’s shop. Felix frowns at the sign painted on the front of it. 

“Bond Shop” Jake reads out loud. 

“Is that some kind of weird sex thing?” Sam asks.  
“No” Felix scoffs. 

“Hey” Andy calls out and the others turn to see who he's greeting and spot Ellen and Mia walking up the street. 

“Uh hey” Ellen calls back, sounding a little sarcastic. 

“Be nice” Mia whispers loudly, flashing a winning smile. 

“What are you guys up to?” Sam asks. 

“Why do you care skater boy” Mia retorts and Sam frowns, Mia has never been nasty to him, not in either universe. 

“Did you guys bond?” Ellen asks wide-eyed, staring at where Sam and Felix's hands are still clasped together. “But you hate each other” she continues.

“I don't hate Sam” Felix bites out, squeezing Sam's hand tighter.

“Oh so the 'Sam is a stupid airhead that will never amount to anything besides being skater trash who still hangs around with teenagers when he's forty' mentality you've had for three years is what? A joke?” Mia asks.

“What?” Sam asks, sounding small. Felix can feel Sam's hand slipping out of his and he really doesn't want it to. When the contact is lost this time it's more bearable than before, but it still hurts a lot. 

“Well Sam is a bit of an Airhead” Jake teases without thinking. 

“I don't think your stupid Sam” Felix says softly.

“Hey, uh....” Andy starts with a frown. “What's did you mean by did you guys bond?” he asks. 

“Well you know, they were holding hands. People don't do that unless they've gone through bonding” Ellen says, like it's something they should know. 

“Is bonding something new?” Andy queries. 

“Not unless you've being living under a rock for the past five hundred years” Mia replies. 

“Felix, I don't think we're home” Jake hisses. 

“I'm figuring that out thanks” Felix replies, irritated. “So say we had been living under a rock, where would we go to find out about bonding” he asks the girls. 

“Right there” Ellen replies, pointing a finger at Phoebe’s shop. 

“Cool, thanks” Jake tells them. 

“Well you wanted to see Phoebe anyway” Sam says, sounding like he did the day he smashed the amulet and him, Jake and Andy disappear into the shop. 

“Sam” Felix calls out, reaching an arm out into empty space as though it'll bring the other boy back to him. 

“I can't believe you bonded to Sam Conte of all people” Mia says. Felix shots her a look.

“I can” he replies coldly. “I'll see you around” he says, less harshly. Before slipping into the shop himself. The bells chime above him. He grabs Sam's hand again and the pain coursing through his body subsides. 

“Thanks” Sam mutters like he's trying to sound more sarcastic than grateful. 

“Phoebe’s bond shop, for all your bonding needs” A voice drones from the front. 

“There wasn't a bell before” Andy stage whispers as the approach the counter. 

“Let me guess. Newly bonded” Phoebe says, peering at them. 

“How'd you know?” Felix asks. 

“Well the bell chimed, so someone is and you look like you're about as sure as a kangaroo caught in the headlights” Phoebe replies.

“Don't you mean a deer caught in the headlights” Andy corrects. 

“You ever seen a deer?” Phoebe questions. 

“No” Sam answers. 

“But you've seen a kangaroo?” Phoebe asks. 

“Well yeah” Jake says. 

“Well there you have it. Now tell me about the bonding” she says, sounding not all that interested. No one speaks up. “Don't tell me I have to give the 'just because you've bonded to a person of the same sex doesn't mean you're gay speech” she sighs. 

“uh, no, no of course not” Felix stammers, finally finding his voice. 

“I do like girls though” Sam says, unnecessarily. The obsession with Mia was kind of a dead give away. 

“And do you like...” Phoebe pauses waiting for a name. 

“Felix” Felix supplies. 

“Do you like Felix? bonding non-withstanding” Phoebe asks. 

“I don't get it” Sam declares. 

“Would you like him without the bond” Andy states. 

“Yeah, yeah of course Felix is cool and nice, well like most of the time anyway” Sam babbles.

“And you like him” Phoebe smirks, gesturing between Felix and Sam. 

“He grows on you” Felix says. 

“So no issues there, how new is the bond?” Phoebe questions. 

“A bit over an hour, maybe two” Jake replies. 

“I was asking the bonded” Phoebe remarks. 

“yeah, that sound right. We were together when it happened” Felix tells her.

“Oh so you want something for the pain” Phoebe concludes. 

“Wait you guys are in pain?” Jake asks concerned. 

“Why didn't you say something” Andy wonders out loud. 

“I dunno I didn't know how to explain it” Felix shrugs. 

“I take it you don't think your parents would approve of the bond rituals” Phoebe queries. 

“I don't know, it's not something we ever discussed” Sam panics. 

“You've never discussed bond rituals, next you'll be telling me your parents haven't had the sex talk with you” Phoebe tells them. 

“Oh god do I have to have sex with Felix?” Sam asks wide-eyed. 

“Not if you don't want to, consent is a thing for the bonded as well. Don't let anyone tell you other wise” Phoebe says fiercely. 

“I don't want to do anything Sam doesn't want to do” Felix says reassuringly. 

“Look clearly you lot have some gaps in your education in basic human biology so I'm going to give you some praedimiculum cream and some painkillers, do either of you have issues with breathing due to the bond?” Phoebe rambles, looking at them both expectantly. Sam raises his spare hand. “Panadol it is then, if you want anything strong you'll have to talk to a doctor” she tells them handing the pharmaceuticals over. 

“Cool thanks” Felix says accepting them cautiously. 

“Rub the cream on areas where the bond took place” Phoebe explains sounding fed up, “Now get out, and go talk to your parents” she says with a shooing gesture. So the boys rush out of her as quick as they can. 

“Well that was weird” Jake says when they're back in daylight. 

“You know what I've been thinking” Andy states, not waiting for an answer “If Mia and Ellen knew who we were does that mean that there are doppelgangers of us in this universe?” he questions.

“Maybe, I don't know” Felix groans, doing that thing where he kind of tilts his head from side to side in annoyance. 

“I don't care I'm starving and I was promised Andy's family's food” Sam complains. 

“You weren't actually promised anything” Andy huffs.

“Worth going to check it out” Jake says with a shrug and marches off in that direction. Sam tugs at Felix's hand until they chase after him with Andy trailing behind. They all catch up to each other just as they reach where Lily Lau's Chinese take away should be. 

“A dry cleaners!” Andy exclaims in surprise. 

“Andy is that you?” Andy's mum asks, poking her head through the door. “Oh hi Jake” she greets. 

“Um hi Mrs. Lau” Jake replies. 

“How are your mum and dad?” she questions. 

“I'm not sure, good I guess” Jake says. 

“Kids these days, never talk to your parents do you” she says with her hands on her hips. 

“Not really, no” Jake jokes. 

“Are you coming over for dinner?” she asks. 

“Food!” Sam says perking up. 

“Andy who are your friends?” Mrs. Lau asks, as though she's just noticed that Felix and Sam are there. 

“Mum, this is Felix and Sam” Andy says. 

“Newly bonded” she guess. “You can help Nai-Nai with the cooking, but yes it's fine” she adds, smiling at them before returning into the shop. 

“Bizarre” Andy says, shaking his head. 

“Mia hates me, I can't stand being away from Felix, the Chinese restaurant is a dry cleaners...What next” Sam grumbles. 

“Next we eat and try to figure this out rationally” Felix says. 

“Even I don't think this can be solved rationally” Andy points out as they head off in the direction of his house. It doesn't take them long to get there. 

“Should we knock?” Jake speculates. 

“Why would I knock, I live here” Andy says. 

“Not really though, what if this universes Andy is in there?” Sam asks. 

“How would me knocking on the door help?” Andy retorts. 

“What if one of us knocks on the door and asks if Andy is in while you hide?” Felix suggests. 

“That sounds stupid” Jake says. 

“Do you have any better suggestions?” Felix asks. 

“No, but we haven't run into ourselves so maybe there aren't an doppelgangers” Jake replies.

“There has to be, otherwise people wouldn't recognise us” Felix points out. 

“What if our existence here has temporarily paused the existence of the us of this universe” Andy ponders. 

“What? Like this world us are dead?” Sam questions. 

“No more like, hibernating or like their matter has dispersed into microscopic atoms while we're here.” 

“But shouldn't the us that is meant to be here overpower the us that isn't?” Jake asks. 

“I think it would be more like a virus” Andy says. 

“Gross” Felix replies, twitching his nose. 

“Why are you guys just standing around the front door?” Viv asks. 

“No reason” Andy tells her. 

“Move out of the way then. I have to go get ready for a date” Viv says pushing past them. 

“Can we just make food and only worry if something goes wrong for once?” Sam asks. 

“Something always goes wrong” Jake points out darkly. 

-

“These really aren't that bad” Sam says with a mouthful of chicken feet. 

“I still think they're disgusting” Jake tells him, reaching for another pork dumpling at the same time that Andy does, causing their knuckles to brush against each other. 

It feels like playing the first game of football of the season with his mum cheering him on, it feels like the time his dad didn't flake out and took him camping for a whole long weekend, it feels like the beach at Christmas when the sand gets stuck between his toes. The feeling is only momentary before he feels like he's being bitten by a thousand bull ants as he walks barefoot along dry, itchy grass. 

“Jake, touch him again” Felix screams. Jake looks over and Andy is spitting out excessive amounts water that he's clearly choking on. Jake practically dives across the table to touch him again and the water stops. 

“Thanks” Andy whispers gratefully. 

“I'd say you guys just went through bonding” Sam says. 

“Want some of our cream?” Felix asks, they'd put some on while helping Nai-Nai and it had really helped, so now they feel a bit more comfortable without physical contact, they're still practically on top of each other though. 

“Sure” Jake says, holding a hand out. 

“The first part was awesome. The second part not so much” Andy says. 

“Yeah.” Felix agrees. 

“I think we probably do need to ask someone about this” Jake says. 

“Later though, I want to pretend like this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me for a while longer” Sam states, reaching for more food.


	2. This Isn't The Enemies To Friends To Lovers Story Everyone Seems To Think It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys navigate their families of this universe and the bond. The chapter focuses largely on Sam and Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter warrants any warnings, but please correct me if I am wrong and I apologise in advance for that.

“Mum, hey mum” Sam calls, leaning his skateboard up along the wall and scratching the back of his neck. He probably should have put more of the praedimiculum cream because he's breathing doesn't quite feel like it's getting enough oxygen to his lungs. 

“Where have you been?” his mother demands looking up from where she's washing dishes in the kitchen. She looks more concerned than angry though and Sam sighs a little in relief. He walks further into the house until he's standing next to her. He knows somewhere inside that she isn't really his mother but he wraps his arms around her all the same. 

“I'm sorry” Sam mumbles into her shoulder. His mum pushes him back softly to take a good look at him. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” she asks him. 

“No” Sam admits, not caring about putting up any kind of a front. His chest hurts too much and he feels dizzy. “I think I need to sit down” he mumbles, using the kitchen bench to drag himself towards the dining room table and flop into a chair. 

“Did something happen? did someone hurt you?” his mother question, darting her eyes over him like she's looking for bruises. She'll find plenty. He's a good skateboarder and all, but he still falls off plenty and the whole running from demons thing tripped him up a few times. 

“Not on purpose and I think I hurt him just as much” Sam tells her. 

“What have I told you about fighting?” she asks, like this is a common occurrence.

“Can you tell me about bonding?” he asks cautiously, he hasn't forgotten what Phoebe said about parents not approving. 

“You know about bonding” his mother says with a sigh. Sam looks at his hands for a second and rubs the back of his neck again, god he wished Felix was there, because everything is starting to ache worse than stacking it onto concrete. 

“Pretend like I don't” Sam says. 

“What would you like to know” his mother questions, sitting down next to him. 

“Does the pain ever stop?” he asks softly, hoping this isn't going to have backlash. He doesn't want to go through another universe where his family doesn't like him. 

“Sam. Did you bond with someone?” his mum queries. 

“Will you be mad if I did?” Sam counters. 

“No of course not, is she nice?” his mum asks. 

“Yeah I guess, he's alright” Sam says with a shrug, hoping that if he doesn't make it a big deal she won't either. He knows it's a possibility, with the way some people think. In fact he would have placed himself firmly in that category until recently and it's not like the bond means he's madly in love with Felix. Just connected. 

“Would you like him to come over?” his mum questions gently. 

“Yeah sure” Sam says brightly, scrambling over to the phone in a hopes of finding what he's looking for. After a minute of rummaging through a drawer he pulls out the school's phone directory in triumph. He's honestly not sure what possessed the school to give students each others numbers because he's pretty sure they don't get put to good use. Well except for when parents use them to organise sausage sizzles and bake sales, that's a worthy cause. He flicks through until he finds a listing for Ferne and dials the number written there. 

“Hello?” A voice sings at the other end once he hears the slight click indicating someone has picked up. 

“Hey, is Felix there?” Sam asks nervously. 

“Hey is, may I ask who's speaking” the voice, clearly Felix's mother, asks. 

“Sam” he answers, twirling the spiral phone chord in between his fingers. 

“Sam who?” Felix's mother asks, her voice less bright and much more protective this time. 

“Conte” Sam supplies and there's a click on the other end. He knows what it means but he shouts “Hello, hello?” over the beeps of an ended call anyway before slumping against the wall, he doesn't have the energy to stand up anymore.

-

“Mum who was on the phone?” Felix asks. He's sitting on the leather couch in a pair of board shorts he hasn't worn in so long he's surprised they still fit. He's probably lost weight in the other universe though, so maybe it shouldn't be that unexpected. He doesn't have a shirt on and he can feel his skin sticking to the material. 

“Just a wrong number, you can't be that hot it's only about sixteen degrees” his mother says, smoothly changing the subject. 

“Uh huh, and that's why you answered that someone was here” Felix mutters sarcastically under his breath. 

“Don't be smart with me mister” his mum berates. 

“Fine, do you know where the fan is?” Felix questions, peeling himself off the couch in order to go fetch it. 

“Do you have a fever?” his mum asks, taking a step forward to check his temperature with her hand. Felix ducks away from it. 

“No, I'm just hot” he snaps impatiently. He misses Sam. Andy and Jake's lack of presence in his immediate vicinity is also making him anxious. It might help some if he could tear his skin off, that's hardly an option though. 

“What's wrong?” his mum asks, her voice shaking slightly. 

“Nothing, sorry. I just don't feel that great. Can I go out?” he asks, hoping he can just go over to Sam's. 

“If you don't feel well maybe you should go lie down” his mum suggests. 

“Yeah good idea mum, I'm just going to make a quick phone call first” Felix agrees, walking over and grabbing the phone from where she'd put it down. “do you know where the student directory is?” he yells back to her. 

“Why do you need it, there's only two people you ever call and you know both of their numbers off by heart” his mum replies. 

“Gee, way to make me sound really popular” Felix grumbles. “Class project” he adds, hoping his mum won't comment on how he's never made a call about school work in his life. Maybe this universe's Felix gives a crap about getting high marks. 

“Junk drawer” his mum supplies. 

“Thanks” he tells her when he finds it. His fingers hesitate on the buttons for a second before he punches in the number recorded in the book for Conte. 

“He-ey” Sam's breathless voice says a couple of seconds later. 

“Sam? You okay?” Felix asks, he can't stand the way he can hear Sam's breathing giving him trouble. 

“Fi-, fine” Sam struggles to get out. 

“We're going to have buy you an inhaler” Felix snaps, sounding harsher than he meant to, there's a gulp of air from Sam's end. 

“Wan- com'ver?” he asks, his voice is muffled but Felix gets the gist of what he's saying. He calculates how long it'll take to get to Sam's. 

“See you in twenty” Felix tells him. He could probably do it in less but he doesn't think he can run very fast at the moment. 

“Awesome” Sam replies, hanging up the phone. Felix walks into his room and grabs a t-shirt from the floor, he throws it on and then decides he should probably put on a pair of jeans too. He'll probably cool down a lot when he sees Sam, no matter how boiling hot he is now. 

“I'm going to a friends place” he tells his mum, trying to get out the door before she can ask too many questions. 

“Mia or Ellen?” his mum questions. 

“Ellen's” he lies easily.

“Be careful, it's dark” his mum tells him as he rushes out the door. 

The walk to Sam's only takes fifteen minutes and Felix has never being more appreciative of a miscalculation in his life. Sam's face lights up as soon as he sees who's knocking at the door and it makes all the warmth inside of Felix so much better. Sam's arms wrap around his shoulders the second he's walked through the door, he can feel the air from the other boy's breath tickling his neck. 

“You're squishing me” Felix deadpans and Sam loosens his grip slightly “Can you breathe properly now?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I asked mum about getting an inhaler” Sam tells him. 

“Good” Felix replies, stroking at where the bond is on the back of Sam's neck. 

“Wanna come watch a movie, we were just going to put something on” Sam asks. For the first time since he arrived Felix realises that there's a group of four people staring at him like he's grown a second head. Strokes the back of Sam's neck a few more times before taking his hand away. 

“If you want to” Felix agrees, loud enough for Sam's family to hear as well. Sam nods cheerfully and steers Felix towards the couch pushing him into a spot next to Pete before flopping down on the floor between his bond-mates legs. Felix isn't sure if he's all that comfortable being this close to Sam's family but he's not going to complain if it means not getting kicked out.

“What are we watching?” Felix asks trying to keep the mood neutral. 

“Swan Princess” Vince supplies through a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Really!” Felix exclaims.

“Hey! It's not that bad” Sam says, tilting his head so he can look up at Felix. 

“I know, it's mum's favourite film” the teen explains.

The movie is as enjoyable as Felix remembers, although there are a few slight changes in this universe's version. such as they replace the word love with bond quite often and of course Derek and Odette end up bonding to each other which is nice. 

Felix rubs his fingers into Sam's neck as the credits roll, massaging his fingers into the bond softly. 

“I think I like this more than Nai-nai's cooking” Sam moans contently. 

“Liar” Felix teases. 

“Who's Nai-nai?” Sam's dad asks. 

“Andy's grandma, best cook” Sam tells him. 

“Do we know Andy?” his mum asks with a frown.

“Maybe, he goes to school with us” Sam says. 

“Do you mean Andy Lau?” Pete questions. 

“Yeah, his family owns...the dry cleaners” Felix answers, just barely catching himself before saying the wrong thing. 

“That place does fantastic work on my coat. I didn't realise you were friends with their son” his mum says. 

“The four of us had dinner at his place” Sam replies. 

“I see, Felix do you need to call your mum. It's pretty late and I'm sure you want to ask if you can stay over” Sam's mum says.

“Yeah, that's be great Mrs Conte” Felix says. 

“Call me Dee. Sam can show you where the phone is” Dee tells him. Sam does as his told and him and Felix position themselves on the floor so that they're casually tangled together while Felix dials home. 

“I'm going to crash at Ellen's” Felix says as soon as his mum answers the phone. 

“That's funny considering Ellen rang half an hour ago to see if you could come hang out with her and Mia” his mother replies. Felix screws his eyes and bangs his head softly against the wall. Damn it he thinks. “Where are you?” his mum demands. 

“I'm with Sam” Felix admits, no point lying now. 

“The Conte boy? What on earth are you thinking?” his mother practically yells. 

“I was thinking I bonded. To Sam” Felix snaps. 

“Oh honey, I'm sorry. We'll get you some praedimiculum cream and some heavy duty painkillers. You can stay in bed for a couple of weeks. It'll go away” his mum says. 

“I don't want it to go away. I'm staying with Sam” Felix hisses slamming the phone down. His body shakes with anger for a second. 

“I'm sorry” Sam whispers. Felix cups the air elemental's face in his hands. 

“Don't be” he whispers back. 

“But obviously here I did something to you that makes everyone hate me” Sam says, he sounds small and defeated. Felix hates the way that sounds on someone so full of life. 

“I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be bonded to” Felix tells him. 

“What about Ellen?” Sam asks. Felix thinks about it for a second and then shakes his head. 

“Are you two going to bed?” Vince teases, giving Sam a slight shove with his foot as he walks past. 

“I didn't think there would be a time where sleeping next to you would seem like the most normal, natural thing in the world” Felix tells Sam. 

“Yeah, I wonder how Andy and Jake are coping” Sam thinks aloud. 

-

“Hey Jake your -” Andy's mum's sentence is cut of by a snort of amusement. Jake turns to stare at her suddenly hyper-aware of the way his naked torso is laying across Andy's back. They aren't doing anything untoward. In fact Andy is in the middle of reading something science related and Jake is watching a video on YouTube about people dressing up puppies in AFL colours, but he startles anyway. 

“Hey Mrs. Lau” he squawks feeling a little tense as he tries to make it not look obvious that he's reaching for his shirt. 

“Jake, your dad is on the phone” Andy's mum says handing the device over. 

“Jake, Son. I don't want you to worry or anything. Olivia's had a bit of a fall so we're going to take her to the hospital. You just stick tight at Andy's” his dad says. He sounds cheerful but his voice is strained. 

“Yeah, yeah of course dad” Jake replies. “I hope everything's okay” he adds. 

“It'll be fine. It'll be fine” his dad tells him distractedly. “Sarah love, did you grab that book she likes” he hears him call out. 

“I'll uh talk to you later dad” Jake says, feeling guilty for hanging up while his dad isn't paying attention. He hands back to Andy's mum. 

“Thanks” he tells her. 

“Dad says to stay here because they have to take Olivia to hospital, is that okay?” Jake asks. 

“You know you're always welcome. Especially now that you're bonded to Andy” Mrs. Lau says. 

“Who's Olivia?” Andy asks once his mum leaves. 

“I have no idea” Jake replies with a groan flopping back down on top of Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The degrees that Felix's mum mentions is in Celsius.
> 
> The Swan Princess is in fact awesome. 
> 
> I have no idea if the school directory thing is one hundred percent accurate and I live in the state that nowhere boys is filmed in - I'm claiming creative licence on that one. It seems plausible.


	3. Painful, Possesive or Protective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a lot of the boys being stupid, and a lot of the boys being sweet, and some arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a panic attack, mentions of a character death and mentions of a violent act.

Jake wakes up with Andy's feet in his face and it surprises him how much he doesn't really care. It's like Andy's meant to be there and he doesn't think it's just this bonding business this strange new universe has thrown at them. He's pretty sure it's got more to do with spending three weeks where the only three other people new he existed. He looks over at the clock on Andy's bed side table and watches it tick over from 3.46 to 3.47, judging from the light streaming through the window it's the middle of the afternoon, so Jake shoves Andy's feet causing the other boy to crash to the floor. Andy glares at him once his awake enough for his face to have an expression other than confusion. 

“Jerk” Andy complains. 

“Nerd” Jake throws back, reaching out a hand to help drag Andy back up onto the bed. 

“We should probably go meet up with the others” Andy says.

“Why?” Jake says with a shrug.

“Um because they're our friends, because we can't actually stay here forever” Andy points out. Jake lets out a sigh. 

“Yeah I know” he agrees half-heartedly, he supposes he likes this universe better because they aren't starving to death. Other reasons as well of course, but he doesn't want to admit that he want them _before._

“I'll try Felix first” Andy says decisively as he searches his dresser for a new shirt. “Do you want one?” he asks his hand gripping into a t-shirt he thinks Jake might like. 

“Sure, I think I'm going to go jump in the shower for a minute as well” Jake replies, partially because he stinks but also because he has no actual desire to see Andy get naked right now. Not because there was anything wrong with Andy or anything, and not because he'd never seen parts of Andy's body before. More just because he thought it would be weird to watch someone getting changed when he had the opportunity to leave. 

“Uh huh” Andy mumbles non-committally, throwing the t-shirt at Jake without looking. It's brown with grey writing that boasts something about California on it. The other boy catches it easily enough despite Andy's terrible throw. Jake leaves the room wordlessly and Andy starts to pull his shirt over his head. He doesn't hear the the click when the door opens again. So Jake is left staring at the flesh on Andy's back, staring the way that he told himself he wouldn't. A small gasp escapes him when he notices the light scratches and bruises littered everywhere. He knows what they're from, all for of them have marks left over from just scrapping by living in a barely there hut and been afraid, but Andy's make him look abused. For the first time Jake notices how much skinnier Andy is than when they first left on that field trip, how different his hair falls, how - despite all they've been through – he looks taller and stronger. Andy turns to face him with an odd look on his face. 

“Sorry” Jake mumbles averting his eyes without really knowing why. 

“I thought you were having a shower” Andy says with a frown, it isn't a question just a statement of fact. 

“I don't know where your shower is” Jake dead pans, his voice reverting to shit head jock mode. Andy glares at him. 

“I really want to tell you to piss off right now” Andy snaps, finally throwing a new top over his shoulders and pulling it down. Jake internally berates himself for being a dick and counts to five.

“But?” he prompts. 

“Because I know you aren't that guy any more” Andy answers, like it's enough. “I'll show you the shower” he adds almost straight after, so it'll have to be. 

Andy does as he says he walks Jake to the bathroom. The shower is larger than Jake's own, everything in Andy's house is. It's the kind of house his mother has being working towards Jake's whole life. Jake shudders as the water first hits him, the hot water heater not quite having caught. He stretches his neck out a little and presses one hand into his shoulder, trying his hardest to get rid of the knots forming there. He's barely there ten minutes before he switches the water off and grabs a towel. 

“Felix's mum hasn't seen him, she said quite venomously that I should try that Conte boy” Andy tells him when he walks out into the lounge room. 

“And...” Jake prompts. 

“And nothing, haven't called him yet” Andy explains waving the phone in Jake's face. The earth elemental snatches it away and plugs in Sam's number. 

“Yo” A voice answer on the other end, one of Sam's brothers, Pete by the sound of it. 

“Are Sam and Felix there?” Jake asks. 

“Yo, freak...loser” Pete calls and there's a shuffling sound as the phone is handed over. 

“Hey” Sam says. 

“Hey yourself, do you and Felix want to meet up with me and Andy?” Jake asks. 

“Yeah of course, we can meet at the hut” Sam tells him. 

“See you in half and hour” Jake agrees hanging up and handing back the phone. 

“Thanks” Andy pretends to grumble, rolling his eyes. “Come on let's go find the others” he says with a surprisingly easy brush of his knuckles along Jake's skin. 

“Should we tell your mum we're going out?” Jake asks with a frown. 

“Oh yeah, he mum me and Jake are going to meet some friends” Andy bellows as they step out the front door. Mrs. Lau pokes her head out so quickly Jake is sure she must have given herself whiplash. 

“Jake you should call your father” she says. 

“Yeah, yeah” Jake says with a wave of his hand. “I'll call him later”

-

“What are they doing here?” Jake asks at the same time that Andy says. 

“Hey Ellen”

“Apparently I need bodyguards” Felix grumbles, looking decidedly unimpressed. 

“From Sam?” Andy asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I mean Sam's a lot of things-” Jake starts. 

“Ignorant” Andy finishes

“Selfish” Jake adds

“Forgetful” Felix offers up. 

“Always hungry” Jake says. 

“Oh yeah, I'm starving” Sam states and Felix throws his hands up in a _see_ gesture

“But Felix certainly doesn't need protecting from Sam” Jake says. 

“Except for that one time” Andy points out. 

“That wasn't my fault” Sam whines. 

“We know” the other boys chorus. 

“So what? You pushing him down the stairs was an accident?” Mia hisses. 

“What?” Sam asks, gasping for air. 

“Oh save it” Ellen snaps. 

“Sam are you okay?” Felix asks, reaching out and touching Sam's neck. He keeps hyperventilating. 

“I would never, I would never, I would never” Sam mumbles a few times. Jake kneels down next to him. 

“Never what man? You gotta breathe” he says. 

“Never hurt Felix” Sam sobs. “god damn it I'm having feelings” he complains, scrunching his nose up like he's opposed to the idea. 

“I know this Sam” Felix says gently, tightening the grip on the back of his neck and he hears Ellen scoff. “Please could you go fuck off somewhere else?” Felix screams his voice cracking from the volume of it. He's never yelled at Ellen like this in any universe but she must get the hint because she grabs Mia by the arm and storms off. “I'm so sorry” 

“It's okay” Sam tells him, Felix goes to move his hand away and at the sense of the lightening pressure Sam says “Don't” so Felix doesn't. 

“We need to talk about going home” Andy says. 

“Yeah, we don't belong in this universe either so the demon is just as likely to come and get us” Felix points out. 

“How do we get home?” Jake questions. “I'm still not sure how we got here” he adds. 

“Something screwed up the spell once I figure it out we'll be fine” Felix says. 

“You and figuring out magic can be a dangerous thing” Sam mutters and Felix pinches him. “it's true though” he says annoyed. 

“What now? Should we go back to our homes here?” Andy asks. 

“Maybe?” Felix offers with a shrug “I really don't want to” 

“Don't you want to see Oscar?” Jake asks surprised. 

“He isn't there, as far as I can tell this universe has no Oscar” Felix tells him bitterly. 

“I'm sorry” Jake says 

“Don't be” Felix replies carefully, he's trying to not let it hurt, he could handle Oscar being gone if his mum would accept Sam or maybe he could handle his mum not accepting Sam if Oscar were here he's not sure but the whole thing makes his head hurt. 

“Does this mean the theory of infinite realities are in play?” Andy asks thoughtfully from where he has moved himself in between Jake's legs instinctively. Felix nods gratefully for the distraction. So they stay like that discussing theory after theory about magic and science and anything else they can think of until the sun starts to go down and Sam whines about how much they don't make sense is making him hungry. 

“Come on” Jake says pulling Andy to his feet. Felix and Sam scramble up out of the dirt, hands and elbows bumping into each other so much that Felix begins to topple back the ground. Jake reaches out and catches him by the arm. 

“Oh” they both gasp at the same time. Touching Jake feels different than touching Sam, touching Jake somehow feels a lot like touching a volcano without getting your entire body melted. Felix has flashes of images from when they studied Pompeii in history, he doesn't realise he's closed his eyes until he starts to wonder why it's so dark. 

“Did we just?” Jake asks with a slight head tilt, he doesn't need to finish the sentence. 

“Take your hand off my arm and we'll see” Felix answers gruffly, mentally preparing himself for what happens next. 

“Mother fucker. I think I broke something” Jake screams the second it happens. Felix's body feels like it's going through its own personal earthquake so he does the only thing he can think of. He lunges forward and wraps Jake in a hug. It makes the pain from this obvious bonding process die, but the dull ache from his bond with Sam is still throbbing just under his skin. 

“Damn it” he mutters into Jake's neck angrily. 

“What, don't want to bond with me?” Jake teases. Felix feels a hand worm into his and he knows that it's Sam so when he feels that hand yank he follows it because his bond with Sam is stronger. Jake has become his friend and Felix will always be grateful for that, treasure it even but he feels some kind of moreness towards him and Sam. Not necessarily love, because he's got no illusions that Sam will be running back into Mia's arms as soon as they get home, but something that makes his skin crawl with delight like no one else does. 

“Don't touch him” Sam growls, surprising everyone with the possessiveness of it. Including himself judging by the way he drops Felix's hand.

“Are you jealous Sam?” Jake asks. 

“Yeah...” Sam nods. “Yeah I think I am” 

“I'm not your girlfriend Sam, you don't get to be jealous” Felix chides. Sam gives him a soft unsure nod so Felix reaches up and squeezes Sam's neck. “You know, this might make things easier” he concludes. 

“Easier how?” Jake asks. 

“Spreading the bond out” Felix explains. 

“Like if me and Sam were to touch?” Andy asks. 

“Yeah” Felix replies. So Sam shrugs and hold his hand up for a fist bump. Absolutely nothing happens. They frown and look at the others. 

“I don't know” Felix admits.

Sam steps forward and ruffles his fingers affectionately through Andy's hair and Andy almost wishes he didn't because the air tastes like two much salt now and his eyes sting like he's had them open in the ocean. After a moment he finds it actual feels more pleasant than he recalls and he groans because Sam's hands feel. Nice.

“Having fun there?” Jake teases light heartedly. 

“Should we let go now?” Sam questions, already in the process of letting go. 

“Warn a guy next time” Andy growls the second the other boy's fingers are out of his hair. He sound primal and savage. So Sam put his hand back, more out of fear than the throbbing migraine he's magically developed in the last three seconds. 

“Okay now we need to see how far away we can walk before the pain sets in” Felix says. 

“Alright” Andy agrees, always up for trying an experiment. 

They get to three meters and Sam lets out a broken noise. Felix gets about three more before he has the urge to run back to him. He doesn't know if Andy gets much further but Jake makes it a whole other meter before he begins to stagger back to them. It's probably out of sheer stubbornness Felix decides. 

“Well that was fun” he snarks. 

“It was your idea” Jake points out. 

“I know that. Everything was my idea, that's why I'm trying to fix it” Felix snaps. 

“This isn't about that stupid spell again is it? You were trying to help Oscar” Jake tells him. 

“Yeah and he's fucking dead, he's fucking dead and I didn't need to end up in a universe where that was real and you didn't need to end up in a universe where you didn't exist” Felix shouts. 

“So what? You'd rather of not tried? Would you rather that I still be throwing footballs at Andy and calling you a freak?” Jake asks. 

“You still call me a freak” Felix says. 

“That isn't the god damn point Felix” Jake yells. “I'm sorry about Oscar” he says softly, reaching out to touch Felix's arm. “Do you mind?” he asks, hesitating just over the crease of Felix's elbow. 

“Go ahead” Felix tells him. 

“Hey we should go to my place and grab some of that camping gear again, it'll be like old times” Sam says excitedly. 

“Except with food this time” Andy points out. 

“Yeah definitely with food” Sam agrees. So the four of them silently agree that, that's the plan and begin the march back to Sam's house. 

“Hey do you think when we get back home Ellen will still like me?” Andy asks. 

“I don't know” Jake replies, he doesn't voice that he doesn't care. 

“I kept that note she gave me” Andy adds. Instead of answering Jake decides to focus on Felix and Sam's silhouettes in the glow of the scarce street lights and peoples houses. They fit together somehow and for the first time he's truly, unequivocally glad that Felix did what he did because he doubts that they would have come together like this any other way. 

“Do you think Sam loves Felix?” he eventually asks once the two of them have gotten so far ahead that he knows he won't be overheard. Andy chokes on nothing for a few seconds. 

“I think that he could” he replies carefully and Jake isn't sure what to make of that answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that I'm doing okay, I know I'm writing for a small audience so I'm trying to keep you guys happy so if you feel like you have a piece of constructive criticism or there's something that you would love to see happen please, please let me know.


	4. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Felix talk about missing people at home. Andy and Jake meet Olivia. They go back to school and meet a friend of Sam's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on for these chapters I'm going to put Advisory Warnings at the beginning of each chapter much like one would see at the start of an episode. I'm also going to move the rating up to Mature because as the story progresses some of the story lines are going to get heavy and darker. 
> 
> ADVISORY WARNINGS: DRUG USE. LANGUAGE (PROFANITY/SLURS).  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Injured Character. Potentially ableist language. implied societal homophobia, no homophobia shown by any characters.

“How did we get here?” Jake asks through a mouthful of baked beans. 

“We walked” Andy replies, looking at Jake likes he's lost his mind. 

“No not, like, here, you know... I mean _here_ , specifically in this moment” he tries to explain. 

“Felix did magic” Sam answers, reaching over their make shift table to grab more bread.

“I don't believe in destiny” Felix says softly, not looking up from where he's picking at a piece of bacon. 

“But aren't witches meant to...” Andy starts to ask. 

“Not actually a witch” Felix sighs. 

“But you're _magic_ ” Sam points out. 

“So are you” Felix throws back. 

“I've never made a spell work though” Sam replies. 

“Yes you have” Andy says thoughtfully. “We all have, otherwise we wouldn't have ended up in the first alternative universe” 

“Do you think they're looking for us?” Jake asks. 

“Maybe but I doubt it, Phoebe will have said something about us going home” Felix says. Jake pulls his phone out to check the time before remembering he still hasn't gotten around to charging it even though he has a cable in this universe. He shoves it back in his pocket with a groan of annoyance. 

“One A.M” Andy says holding his watch up. 

“Well at least our electronics work in this universe” Felix states facetiously. 

“We should probably try to get some sleep at some point” Jake says. 

“Yeah” Sam agrees. 

Felix isn't quite sure how Sam's head ends up on his stomach, but he runs his fingers through the skater's hair anyway. 

“Hey Sam” Felix whispers and Sam twists around to look at him. “Do you miss Mia?” he asks. 

“Yeah” Sam admits “Do you think she misses me?” he asks. 

“Probably” Felix mumbles. 

“Do you miss Ellen?” Sam queries. 

“She's been my best friend forever, of course” Felix answers. 

“You know, I always thought she was your girlfriend” Sam says. 

“Why?” Felix asks. 

“You guys are cute together - in, you know...your own way” Sam teases. 

“Ellen isn't my type” Felix tells him. 

“Would you guys shut up” Jake grumbles. Felix contemplates throwing something at him in his annoyance, but he can't be bothered so he closes his eyes and tries to drift off to sleep. 

-

“Come on, wake up” Jake says loudly, causing Felix to open up his eyes and glare at the blonde. 

“What?” he grumbles, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Sam is waking himself up by stretching out and pushing his head into Felix's stomach. He shoves him off and repeats “what?”

“My dad called Andy fifty times because I have a sister in this universe” Jake says with a shaky voice. 

“That's great right?” Sam asks, finally sitting up properly. 

“She's been in an accident...she. Um, actually Felix, you might not want to come” Jake says, keeping his voice even. 

“I can handle it if you want me to come” Felix tells him. 

“No, I think I'll just Andy, my family in this universe seems to know him” Jake explains. 

“Yeah, okay, me and Sam can find something else to do for a while” Felix replies easily, throwing his arm around the boy next to him. A soft boyish twinkle illuminating his eyes in the dullness of the hut. 

“We should go” Andy says softly from where he's being sitting silently by the door way. 

“Yeah” Jake agrees. “See you later” he tells the others.

“It's Monday tomorrow, we should probably go” Felix says offhandedly. 

“See you at school guys” Andy tells them. 

“Later losers” Sam says warmly, grinning at them.

“Are you actually okay?” Andy asks once they're half way down the forest path. 

“I don't know. I feel like I should be more upset, my sister's just being in an accident and she might end up like...” Jake takes a deep breath “you know” 

“Like Oscar” Andy supplies. 

“Yeah, and, I don't think I can put him through that again...not here” Jake says. 

“You know. It is okay to be worried about Felix” Andy tells him. 

“But I should be worried about my sister” Jake says frustrated. 

“Worry about both then, but she's only being your sister for two days and you're bonded to Felix. It think that means something.” Andy says.

“Yeah. I guess, but she still needs me to be her brother” Jake says. 

“Then be her brother” Andy replies. They don't talk much after that, there isn't really much of a point and soon enough the front entrance of the local hospital is looming above them. The hospital is bigger than you would expect for such a small town but it is also used by several of the surrounding areas when access to a city one isn't available. 

“I think I just want to go home” Jake whispers in a terrified voice. 

“You aren't really a fan of hospitals are you” Andy states, glancing sideways at him. 

“Is anyone?” Jake asks before marching through the automatic doors. The receptionist's desk is in the same place from when he broke his arm when he was ten and he makes a beeline towards that, Andy trailing behind. 

“Can I help you boys?” The receptionist asks

“We're here to see Olivia Riles” Jakes says. 

“Relation?” The receptionist questions.

“I'm her brother and this is my friend” Jake tells her, emphasising the word friend heavily. The receptionist peers at them over a pair of black rimmed glasses. 

“We don't discriminate against same sex bonds here” she tells them gently. “Your sister is in room 308, take the elevator to your right” she says.

“Thank you” Jake tells her. When they get up to the third floor the spot Jake's parents and he rushes forward to meet them. 

“Oh Jakey” his mother says, pulling him into a hug, he face stained red by tears. “You too Andy” she states sounding muffled, reaching out and dragging Andy towards her as well.

“How is she?” Jake asks, choking on the emotions in the room. 

“They say she'll survive son, but it's hard to tell right now if she'll ever walk again” his dad tells him

“Oh” Jake lets out, extremely glad he'd told Felix to stay home. “Can we see her?” he asks. 

“They're doing some tests right now, But once they're done” his dad replies. 

“We've being trying to contact you but your phone was off and...” his mum chokes out a sob.

“I'm so sorry mum” Jake says, feeling horrible. He feels Andy's hand on his back and he feel marginally better. 

“Let's go grab your parents some water” Andy suggests. 

“Yeah” Jake nods, his body feeling numb. The two of them wander down the hall until they find water cooler with small Styrofoam cups attached to the side. “You know, no matter what my mum always feels like my mum” Jake says softly, while Andy fills the cups with liquid. 

“I think it's because deep down inside everyone is the same no matter what universe” He theorises.

“Yeah but some people are pretty different, like the Ellens, or my dad” Jake points out. 

“Circumstance” Andy concludes. “Take Ellen for example in our universe she's best friends with Felix and they like the same sorts of things and she's completely loyal to him. In the other universe she's best friends with Mia and they like the same sorts of things and she's completely loyal to her” he explains. Jake thinks about it for a moment. 

“I guess” he replies 

“Let's go back” Andy says, nodding in the direction of Olivia's room. 

When they get back the door to her room in propped upon so they carefully step inside. 

“Hey nerd, hey super nerd” the girl in the bed greets, it's so obviously Olivia and Andy is struck by how much she looks like Jake. Her jaw line is softer and her hair longer among other small things but the resemblance is uncanny.

“I'm not a nerd” Jake retorts. 

“You are in fact, secretly, a nerd” Olivia accuses, pointing a finger weakly at her brother. 

“How are you feeling?” Jake asks. 

“Like I got hit by a truck” Olivia tries to joke but it ends up sounding more like a low moan.

“Don't joke about it” their dad barks angrily from where him and their mum are sitting next to the bed. 

“I think I'm entitled to do whatever I want dad” Olivia says slightly irritated.

“Did the doctor's talk to you?” Jake asks. 

“About the walking thing? It's okay” Olivia tells him. 

“Really?” Andy says surprised. “Sorry” he adds sheepishly and Olivia laughs. 

“Hey maybe I can try out for wheelchair basketball” she suggest thoughtfully and Jake grins in amusement.

“This isn't funny” their mum chides, the twins sober up a little and look at her. 

“I will not feel sorry for myself” Olivia says firmly.

“We don't, we don't expect you to sweetheart” their mum tells them.

“How can you all be so calm? She can't walk” their dad shouts.

“So what? That doesn't make her less of a person” Jake shouts back. 

“What about the pain” their dad says. 

“They aren't in pain, I can't feel them” Olivia says, rolling her eyes. A nurse pokes her head through the door and they all turn to stare at her. 

“I'm sorry folks but visiting hours are over” the nurse tells them.

“Five more minutes” their mum begs. 

“Because she's a minor a parent can stay with her” The nurse tells them. So their mum opts to stay while their dad takes Jake and Andy home.

“So where were you?” his dad asks as they climb into his ute. Jake sizes him up for a second and takes a chance. 

“We were going through bonding” he says. 

“Oh” his dad replies with a nod “would you like to stay over Andy?” he asks.

“No. Well yes, but I think maybe you guys will want to be alone” Andy replies. 

“Okay call if you change your mind, I remember when me and Sarah went through bonding. Best and worst couple of weeks of my life” Jake's dad says.

“Thanks Mr. Riles” Andy says. 

“I'm still just Gary” Jake's dad says, pulling up alongside Andy's house. 

“I'll see you at school tomorrow” Andy says, squeezing Jake's hand for a few seconds before climbing out. 

“Kid, you look more smitten by that boy than I've ever seen you” his dad says bluntly. 

-

Sam is the first of the boys to arrive at school the next day. A guy he vaguely recognises beckons him over to sit down and Sam is grateful for the distraction, apparently they're good friends from the way he talks. He's offers him a joint as he lights one up and Sam stares at him in disbelief about how obvious he's being.

“Really?” Felix's voice scoffs, sounding unimpressed.

“Get lost psycho” the boy says, Sam hasn't managed to learn his name so far, Felix ignores him completely anyway and takes a seat next to Sam on the bench. 

“How was your night?” Sam asks. 

“You know, mum yelled , I yelled. It was grand” Felix shrugs, reaching over and snatching the joint out of the guy's hand, he twists it in his fingers for a moment, a small part of him contemplating having a taste, before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. 

“That shit is expensive freak” the boy notes angrily.

“That's great. Don't smoke around Sam” Felix shoots back, unconcerned that the kid looks ready to punch him in the mouth. 

“What are you worried I'm ruining his quality of air?” he states sarcastically, already rummaging through his bag to see if he has enough for a second one.

“Yes” Felix says firmly, the isn't room for an argument there and the boy shoves his bag down between his feet.

“Wasn't aware you needed a babysitter Conte” he complains, as Jake walks up to them. 

“Tom” he greets, sounding confused.

“Jock” Tom sneers and Sam gets so annoyed he reaches over and smacks him over the back of the head.

“What the fuck man?” Tom yelps and Sam tenses.

“It's fine, nothing happened” Felix reassures him.

“Yeah, I'm cool, no feelings on the...” Felix sighs and reaches forward to grab Sam's neck.

“Sorry, I didn't realise” Tom says sheepishly. 

“Huh?” Sam asks. 

“Well you know, you and Felix aren't usually so” Tom waves an arm at them. “Nice. Like at all. Ever” Tom explains. 

“Well contrary to popular belief neither of us need bodyguards or babysitters” Felix tells him. 

“Maybe a referee” Tom says with a grin. “I'd shake your hand but don't really want to risk it” he dead pans with no malicious tone to his voice. 

“Yeah I'm cool thanks” Felix says, still a little annoyed. 

“Hey Andy” Jake calls out and the last of the group half-jogs over to them. 

“Do I have to be nice to this one too?” Tom purposefully stage whispers. 

“Yeah” Sam says. 

“Damn, I'm being nice to everyone, so nice. I'm going to ruin my rep” Tom says mournfully, but the grin still planted on his face is a testament to how un-serious he's being.

“Hey” Andy says giving Jake a soft fist bump, “Everything okay?” he asks gently.

“Yeah, yeah... Andy. Tom. Tom. Andy” Jake says pointing between Tom and Andy. 

“Glad to officially meet you nerd” Tom says. 

“You too, I guess” Andy says. 

“I guess he says, like this isn't the greatest day of his life” Tom scoffs teasingly. 

“You do know you're an asshole?” Felix says under his breath. 

“Yeah, I know” Tom says with a raised eyebrow. 

“We're friends though right?” Sam asks. 

“Sam. I'm your best fucking friend you dickwad” Tom says, punching him in the arm. Sam rubs it and glares at him. 

“I think I want to revoke any best friend privileges.” Sam grumbles.

“They didn't bond” Andy says with a frown. 

“Yeah not everyone does.” Tom says with a shrug. “I don't care, what the hell is the point of only ever touching someone once?” he asks, staring up at the sky like he's asking the universe.

“Yeah” Sam agrees, glancing at Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys might be interested in knowing a bit more about how bonding works. I've also put down the sexual and romantic orientation of each boy for those that are interested. 
> 
> INFORMATION ABOUT BONDING
> 
> 1\. Bonding begins to occur after the age of twelve  
> 2\. Bonds can be Platonic, Romantic, Sexual or Familial  
> 3\. People that are blood related can't bond but adopted and step family members can  
> 4\. Most people once bonded will never touch another person again, for this reason people with multiple bonds are rarer, but certainly not unheard of  
> 5\. People who touch and don't bond are likely to never touch again, but once again it is not unheard of especially between teenagers and young adults that are good friends.  
> 6\. The bond is strongest where the initial touch took place  
> 7\. if a spot on someone's body is bonded and someone new touches it. The new person will NOT become bonded. All bonds created have to be on unbonded skin.  
> 8\. The initial touch and release of a bond is excruciatingly painful and potentially life threatening, after this the pain becomes more of a dull ache that gets more powerful the longer bond mates are away from each other.  
> 9\. Newly bonded people are expected to move in together either temporarily or permanently to help lessen the effects of the bond. This isn't always the case in under age bonds because of parental or guardian disapproval. Some people consider this to be equivalent to child abuse but the law still states that a person under the age of eighteen can't live outside a parent or legal guardian's home without there express permission in relation to a bond, or the permission of the courts and/or social services.  
> 10\. Despite a high occurrence of same sex bonds and the occasional occurrence of multi partner bonds, these bond couples and groups are often given less rights and help than a bonded opposite sex pair. Likewise non-bonded couple are given less courtesies as well. There is several equal rights movements across the world who are trying to change this discrimination and they have being successful in France, Germany, Spain, Austria, Canada, Brazil, Japan, Thailand, Parts of America and part of Australia to name a few. 
> 
> THE BOYS SEXUAL/ROMANTIC ORENTATION
> 
> SAM: Asexual, Biromantic with no preference either way.  
> FELIX: Homosexual, Biromatic with a heavy preference towards men.  
> JAKE: Bisexual with a preference towards women, Demiromantic  
> ANDY: Demisexual, Demiromantic.


	5. Don't Ever Want To See You Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVISORY WARNINGS: Language. Mentions of substance abuse.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Disabled character, brief mentions of self-harm (photographs are found), brief mentions of suicidal thoughts (in relation to other-selves). A character's genitalia is brushed through clothing, the character who does the aforementioned brushing is asked to stop and does so immediately.

“How did you become friends with Sam anyway?” Felix asks Tom when they get out for lunch. The older boy was already sitting on the bench from earlier and Felix somehow made it there before the other three. 

“The same way most people do I guess, there was a winning smile and suddenly boom” Tom admits warmly. 

“He has that effect” Felix says thoughtfully.

“How did you guys bond?” Tom asks. 

“I touched him” Felix dead pans and Tom laughs out loud. 

“You're funny, I like that” he grins. “You'll be good to Sam right?” he asks seriously, looking Felix up and down like he's gazing at his soul, maybe he is, maybe they can do this in this universe.

“Well, I'm going to try” Felix says. 

“No don't try, do it. Don't let him get lost somewhere along the way” Tom says aggressively.

“You're worried” Felix states confused. 

“Of course I'm worried, Sam's a good kid and I'm a shitty influence. I still want him to be safe though, ya know?” Tom tells him. “God, this is the weirdest thing ever, telling someone I've hated for years to look after the most important person I have” he groans, as he lifts a hand to wave the others over to them. 

“Hey, you disappeared on us!” Sam exclaims cheerfully, clearly happy to have Felix in his sights again. 

“Sorry” Felix tells him softly, moving over so Sam can sit between him and Tom. 

“My mum called and said my sister is getting out the hospital” Jake tells Felix, sitting down on the other side of Felix. Andy follows suite and takes the very edge.

“Are you leaving early to go see her?” Felix asks. 

“No, but if you guys want to come meet her you can. My dad is picking me and Andy up after school” Jake says. 

“Yeah, yeah we'll come. If, Sam? You want to go?” Felix asks. 

“Yeah sounds good” Sam agrees. 

“Cool” Andy mutters brightly, looking forward to seeing Olivia again. 

“What happened?” Tom asks. 

“None of your business” Jake retorts. 

“Whatever” Tom says with a shrug “Sam you want a sandwich?” he asks pulling about four out of his bag. 

“Dude!” Sam says in awe.

“Salami and tomato sauce, ham and cheese, some kind of egg salad thing and...uh I think that's peanut butter” Tom announces, looking sceptically at the last one. 

“Can I have the ham and cheese one?” Sam asks, already snatching it up. 

“Anyone else?” Tom questions. 

“I'll take the egg salad one” Andy says and Tom leans over to pass it to him. 

“This is really good” Sam says with a mouthful of food. 

“Yeah” Andy agrees and Sam leans over Felix and Jake to hi-five him. Andy accepts the gesture easily and Sam pulls himself back over the others, hands touching everywhere. 

“Damn it Sam” Jake groans, before Sam even realises what's happened and then suddenly an arm is shoving him back into Jake lap.

“Sam, I'd say you have to stop randomly touching everyone, man” Tom whispers into his neck. “Uh sorry by the way” he says letting him back up.

“It's okay” Sam replies. 

“I'm pretty sure I never want to experience Sam being shoved into my lap again though” Jake grumbles. “Shove him into Felix's next time”

“Or I could not shove him anywhere, dire consequences and all” Tom snarks back. 

“Dire consequences?” Andy asks for clarification. 

“Well, yeah, you don't form the bond properly it can kill you” Tom replies as the bell rings and the boys groan. 

“Are you coming?” Sam asks Tom.

“Nah, I have frees. So I might actually just head home” Tom explains. 

“I'll catch you later” Sam says with a wide grin.

“Later” the other boys murmur less enthusiastically and they all set off towards class. 

“Hey Sam wait up two seconds” Tom calls out.

“I'll catch up” Sam grins at the others and dashes back to the older boy. 

“Are you in trouble?” Tom asks him, a chilling seriousness to his voice.

“No, of course not” Sam laughs, trying to put things at ease.

“Some woman came by the house asking about you, blonde, really intense. You didn't do something stupid or anything?” Tom questions.

“Do I ever?” Sam asks with a shrug.

“Fucking always, go learn something useful” Tom tells him.

“Sure” Sam says and jogs off to meet the others. His phone buzzes and he glances briefly at the message

**From Tom:** Don't start drinking again.

“What was that?” Felix asks with a frown.

“Nothing” Sam replies shoving his phone away. “Come on can't miss science, Andy doesn't make enough sense as it is” he jokes shoving Felix forward.

“Science is important” Andy grumbles from in front of them.

“We know” Jake teases, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders. 

-

“So I nearly get myself killed and Jake makes new friends, I don't know what the world is coming to. I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be the popular one” Olivia teases when they walk through the front door. Jake had called ahead to let his family know he was bring more friends than just Andy over.

“I'm not sure popularity is ever all it's cracked up to be” Felix retorts.

“Say the boy who's never been popular in his life” Olivia says with a shrug. “Come play me at chess? Jake's useless and Andy's way too good” she tells him.

“Sure” Felix agrees easily.

“So tell me about bonding” Olivia says as they set up the game next to the couch so she doesn't have to move. 

“Both the best and the worst thing I ever felt” Sam answers.

“So kind of like constant substance abuse” she replies with a knowing smirk, Sam frowns at her for a second and then shrugs.

“Maybe” he states softly.

“Or maybe like the adrenaline of a severe injury” Olivia adds, her attention turned more to Felix this time.

“Olivia” Jake snaps, glaring at his sister angrily.

“What?” Olivia asks innocently.

“Maybe we should tell her” Andy speculates in a harsh whisper.

“Tell me what?” Olivia asks.

“Felix?” Jake questions.

“Go ahead, at this point I doubt it's going to make that much of a difference” Felix replies. 

“What do you know about trans-dimensional wormholes?” Andy begins.

“Wormholes? Is this like when you guys were nine and tried to convince mum and dad you were from an alternative universe?” Olivia asks.

“Not uh...sort of, not exactly...” Jake stammers.

“Cause I think you're a bit old for that now, might be considered a delusion” she says seriously, turning to Sam and adding “You didn't give them hallucinogenics or anything?” she asks Sam, sounding more accusing than she should. 

“You know what, were just going to hang out in my room for a while” Jake says. 

“Can I come?” Olivia asks.

“No” Jake replies firmly.

“I'm injured” Olivia snaps.

“You said you weren't going to feel sorry for yourself” Jake retorts. 

“I meant I wasn't going to feel sorry about my injury, I'm allowed to be annoyed at my brother for abandoning me for people I didn't think he even liked a week ago.” Olivia yells.

“I like Felix and Sam plenty” Jake tells her.

“Do you like them as much as you like Andy?” she asks. Jake looks at the two of them, at some point Felix has wormed his hand onto Sam's neck and the skater is fiddling with the zip on the goth's jacket. They look like the perfect image of a young, in love couple comforting each other and for half a second Jake imagines him and Andy standing that same way.

“No” he admits.

“Then why do you need them?” Olivia asks. Jake stares at her for a second while he thinks of how him and Andy never even would have been bought together if it weren't for Felix, how often the three other boys have made him laugh and comforted him and even saved his life. 

“Sometimes just having Andy isn't enough” Jake replies. 

“I'm sorry” Olivia says. “I'm just not used to...” she waves a hand wildly in the air “...any of this and I'm being needlessly protective because...” she lets out a soft sob “...I'm officially not your other half any more, you're collecting all these pieces and I'm just, broken” she finishes. 

“You are not broken” Felix says fiercely.

“How would you know?” Olivia asks, the bitterness is gone from her voice and she's looking at him curiously. 

“Because nobody ever really is” Felix replies. “I think me and Sam might head off, leave you Jake and Andy to some family time or whatever” he says. 

“Yeah, yeah. Cool” Jake says gratefully, he loves having the two of them there and he knows it's going to suck bond wise when they leave but he can't help thinking it'll feel less crowded when they go. 

“You owe me a game of chess” Olivia calls out as Felix ushers Sam out the front door.

Sam's phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket.

**From Tom:** that blonde woman is back.

“What is it?” Felix asks.

“Nothing” Sam replies.

“Then why do you look so worried?” Felix asks him, Sam reluctantly hands over his phone. Felix goes wide-eyed and hands it back. “Why didn't you say something sooner?” Felix questions.

“I didn't think it was important, she probably looking for the other me anyway” Sam says.

“Really Sam? Really?” Felix huffs, marching off and expecting Sam to follow.

“What?” Sam says running after him. 

“Mysterious blonde woman!” Felix exclaims. 

“Lots of people are blonde Felix” Sam points out.

“So was the demon who was trying. To. Kill. Us” Felix states, as they scurry up the hill into his front yard. 

“Oh” Sam says sounding defeated. Felix pushes the door to his bedroom open and they enter wordlessly.

Sam wanders around the room, running his fingers over as much of Felix's stuff as he can. He pauses on an almost empty packet of cigarettes. 

“You smoke?” he asks Felix. 

“Not really, not any more” Felix replies. He had for a while back when he was fourteen, he doesn't even remember now where he got them from. He'd stopped after a few months because, of all things, he hated the way they made his clothes smell. It had been right after Oscar's accident. 

“Felix” Sam says, choking on his words and Felix turns to check what he's looking at. He has a pile of photos clasped in his hand and Felix reaches for them. Sam let's them slip out of his shaking fingers and there in the photos are Felix's own thighs covered in nasty gashes. Felix does have the scars on his legs but he'd never taken photos of it. He flicks through a few more until he reaches one of his face. He has a black eye and a split lip but he's grinning in it, wild and cruel. 

“Pass me that lighter” he asks Sam. He laughs for a moment when he reads 'Fuck Off' in permanent marker along the side and then he sets the photos on fire. He doesn't care when they burn a hole into his carpet. 

“Do you want these last cigarettes?” Sam asks hovering the packet over the bin. Felix shakes his head and Sam drops them in before sitting down on the bed. “Do you think the other you will be angry?” he questions. 

“I don't care, he isn't here. We are” Felix says, stepping forward until he's directly in front of Sam.

“Felix?” Sam swallows.

“Is this okay?” Felix asks. His mouth hovering just over Sam's.

“Yes” Sam replies and seconds later Felix is pushing his lips into his, it's fierce and wet and Sam is surprised to find that Felix's lips are softer than Mia's. Felix pushes into him with more force as well and he's paying so much attention to it that he doesn't notice the hand snaking down until it's brushing over the denim next to his fly. “Don't” Sam whispers. So Felix doesn't, opting instead to fiddle with the bottom of Sam's t-shirt. 

“Sorry” Felix mumbles into his mouth. 

“Thank you” Sam tells him. 

“What for?” Felix asks staring at him in confusion. 

“Don't make me have feelings” Sam grumbles. 

“You know, you have way more feelings than you think you do” Felix points out.

“Do you think if we stay here long enough we're going to start feeling how we're supposed to feel?” Sam ask softly, lying himself down and tugging at Felix to do the same. 

“How are we meant to feel?” Felix questions, perplexed.

“Like in those photographs, or like, Tom seems to think I'm going to go off the rails with drinking and you heard Olivia, I...I don't know if we've been...do you think we've wanted to die” Sam says nervously. 

“Nobody is ever meant to feel that way” Felix tells him firmly, leaning over and kissing him softly again. “I never want you to feel that way” he says.

“But a me has felt that way, and, I'm scared” Sam whispers. 

“Sam? Was that a feeling?” Felix teases gently, to try to make him feel better.

“Yeah, that was a feeling” Sam replies. 

“I think I might know how to get home” Felix tells him.

“How?” Sam questions. 

“Alice” Felix states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is starting to get a bit darker than what we would normally see of the boys on the show but I just wanted to openly state that these things are reflective and related to the boys of this universe especially Sam and Felix due to things such as death, being ignored and different friendship groups. The boys who are our main characters will never suffer the issues that their counterparts have.
> 
> Also on a side note. Tom is in year 12.


	6. Deals With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend time with Tom, Ellen and Mia.

“You've got to be kidding” Jake states wearily the next day.

“She's powerful, she could help” Felix reasons. 

“Yeah help to kill us, Jesus Felix what the hell were you thinking?” Jake asks.

“I was thinking I was finding us a way home” Felix snaps. Jake stares at him for a few minutes before sobering up.

“Okay how do we find her?” he questions.

“Well she's looking for me anyway?” Sam pipes up from where he's lying half on the picnic table and half on Felix's lap. 

“So what? We use Sam as bait?” Andy asks.

“I resent being called bait” Sam complains. 

“Well it's basically true, man” Jake says with a shrug, Sam reaches over to swat at him lazily, causing himself to roll of the table. 

“I don't get why she asked Tom and not one of us” Andy speculates. 

“She may have just being latching on to people who are important to us in this universe” Felix says with a shrug. 

“Yeah but why not ask Ellen?” Sam questions, he's getting absent-mindedly touchy-feely with Jake's sleeve and both Felix and Jake hate it equally. Felix out of a jealousy that's gnawing at the bottom of his gut, Jake out of the fact he thinks no one should be that touchy-feely, Andy isn't that touchy-feely, Jake wishes he was though.

“I haven't talked to her” Felix says with a shrug.

“Do you think you should?” Andy asks. “I mean she's your best friend” he adds. 

“Not in every universe” Felix huffs, to be honest he's still a little miffed at them for thinking the worst of Sam. 

“She is in this one, Mia as well” Andy points out. 

“They were horrible to Sam” Felix counters. 

“Tom was horrible to you, should I not be friends with him?” Sam asks. 

“Tom was trying to protect...oh” Felix trails off “yeah I'll talk to them” he says. 

“Cool cause Mia is like...the best” Sam declares with a grin and _oh there's that jealousy again_ Felix thinks bitterly. 

“I'm sure she is” is what comes out of his mouth. 

“Are you jealous? I thought we weren't allowed to be jealous” Sam chews out quietly. 

“I'm not...” Felix let's out a sigh. “I'm sorry okay, do you want to come see the girls with me?” he asks. 

“Uh yeah sure, sure. Just let me text Tom he wanted to know if we wanted to hang out” Sam says. 

“Bring him” Felix says with a shrug, “We could all go” he points out gesturing to Jake and Andy.

“You sure that's a good idea?” Jake asks. 

“We're better together” Felix insists. 

“What about Tom?” Andy asks. 

“He's Sam's friend, plus he's seen Alice right?” Felix points out. 

“So we should talk to him anyway” Andy concludes. 

“Right two birds, one stone” Jake says, as Felix pulls his phone out.

 

“Hey” he says softly when Ellen answers it. 

“Hey, where have you been?” she asks him. 

“Around, I was wondering if you and Mia wanted to hang out with me and the others” he tells her.

“The others?” Ellen prompts and he can practically feel her rolling her eyes.

“Sam, Andy, Jake and Tom” Felix says. 

“Yeah, you have new best friends” Ellen scoffs. 

“Ellen” Felix chides, he let's out a short breath and tells her “please just give them a chance, I miss you guys” he's surprised at how honest he's being.

“Where do you want to meet” Ellen asks him so his tone must strike one of the more forgiving bones in her body. 

“Guys where do you want to meet them?” Felix calls, covering the ear piece.

“Tom texted to meet at the skate park” Sam supplies. 

“Skate park” Felix passes on to Ellen.

“Ugh, whatever fine. See you soon” she says and hangs up the phone. Felix shrugs pocketing his phone.

“You okay?” Andy asks. 

“Yeah, let's go” Felix says and the four of them start walking towards the skate park. 

 

Tom is already there when they arrive. Andy is the first to spot him and raises a hand to wave. The older boy is swigging something out of a brown paper bag and it's disturbingly obvious that it's alcohol. 

“No you can't have any” he says to Sam in lieu of a greeting. Sam rolls his eyes at his friend and punches his arm. 

“I think I want to revoke any best friend privileges” Tom teases, shoving the bottle into his backpack. “Come skate with me?” he asks. 

“Sure, anyone else?” he asks the others. Felix snorts in amusement before shaking his head, Andy gives the same gesture and the two of them settle down onto a bench. 

“I'll come if you don't mind teaching me” Jake answers and the three of them wander off. 

It's not long after that, that the girls show up. They wedge Felix between them and kind of push Andy out of the way. Low key irritation swells up in Felix's gut and it surprises him because out of all the boys they're the two who haven't officially bonded, but it almost feels like they have and Felix briefly wonders if second-hand bonding is a thing, he doesn't voice that though instead he says “You're leaving Andy out shove over a bit” and the water teen shoots him a grateful look. Mia is the one that moves to let Andy sit closer, while Ellen just glares. Felix doesn't hold it against her, no version of Ellen he's seen likes outsiders. There's a loud crash followed by a warm laugh off somewhere towards where Sam, Jake and Tom walked off to. Andy shakes his arm out wearily.

“I think Jake might have fallen off.” he says. Mia cranes he neck trying to see.

“Yeah, looks like it” she confirms. “He doesn't look hurt though” she adds hurriedly. 

“Who cares” Ellen mutters under her breath. 

“Ellen” Felix hisses. 

“What? I'm sorry, like I'm trying. But I've...We've spent years making fun of these people. I'm adjusting” Ellen shoots back. Felix relaxes slightly and nods. He actually gets it, He'd had to adjust as well. 

“Do you love them?” Mia asks. She says it in a way that it isn't really directed at either of the boy's she's sitting next to. Andy is the one that replies in the most serious voice Felix has ever heard him use “I thought I was in love once, maybe I was but this feels different. Good different” 

Felix's eyes find Sam. He's lifting his shirt up slightly and using it to fan himself, Felix is overcome with the overwhelming urge to touch the skin he can see. Touch every part of Sam's skin that Sam will allow for as long as he'll allow. It isn't even about sexual gratification, just the idea of being allowed that proximity makes Felix's heart feel like it's simultaneously beating faster and slower. Suddenly there's fingers in front of his face, forcing him out of his own mind.

“Earth to Felix” Tom is saying and Felix gives him the most exasperated glare he can manage. “Don't be like that” Tom says, sounding affronted. 

“Be like what?” Felix shoots back, his words are harsh but he's grinning at the older boy. Tom raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't comment instead he says “Sam and Jake said you want to know if I could find creepy bizarro woman” 

“Alice” Felix clarifies. 

“Alice” Tom echoes, a disconcerting glassy look to he's eyes. 

“You rang” a voice says from behind them and everyone jumps. “Hello again” Alice says softly, directing her words towards Ellen who seems uncomfortable by the presence of the older woman, she subtly shuffles her way closer to Mia. 

“So which Alice are you?” Andy questions, curiosity getting the best of him.

“I'm this Alice, and that Alice and your Alice. Alice is always Alice and Alice is always the same” She prattles off. 

“Well that's comforting” Jake states sarcastically. Alice turns to glare daggers at him, her eyes are so intense that he can feel his chest constrict and for a moment he panics that she's putting a spell on him, but the Sam puts a comforting hand on his back and Andy catches his gaze and everything is fine. 

“I assume you have summoned me for a bargain” Alice says. Tom let's out a soft snort of amusement and everyone turns to stare at him. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just. You sound like a robot lately” Tom admits. “I assume you have summoned me for a bargain” he mocks, his impression lying somewhere between sounding like something from an early black and white sci-fi show and sounding exactly like Alice herself. He opens his mouth to speak again and no sound comes out. He frowns for a second, genuine fear flicking across his face. Then after a moment has passed he just shrugs and bullies his way into the space between Mia and Andy. 

“Yes, we've come to make a deal” Felix confirms, he doesn't need to confer with the others. He can feel their trust, their need for him to take the lead in this matter. He just hopes he doesn't fuck it up. Again. 

“Do you speak for all?” Alice questions, as though she's just read his mind. Felix goes to answer, and then he stops because there are more people here than just the four of them and Felix has no doubts that Alice will find a way to screw them over if he confirms her statement. 

“I speak for myself, Sam, Jake and Andy. I do not speak for Ellen, Mia or Tom and they should be left out of the following bargain and remain unharmed by supernatural forces. The bargain I strike with you is this; send us home to our own, original universe...” Felix pauses for a second, trying to figure out if he should add anything else. “In tact, send us back with our memories” he's not sure that part is important but he feels like it is.

It feels like the world around them starts spinning and swirling. 

“Holy shit” Tom gasps, his voice already so far away. 

Then there's darkness and for a moment Felix is sure Alice has tricked them somehow. He reaches out grasping at air until his finger tips find skin. He knows he's grabbed Andy because he feels a bond being created, it isn't like with Sam, or even like with Jake it doesn't feel very specific and when a force pulls him away again the pain is barely a dull ache. It's such a non-event that he wonders if him and Andy actually bonded or not, but before he can finish the thought he's falling through the air onto the forest ground. 

“Owww” Sam groans, rubbing where his shoulder has slammed into a tree root. 

“That was a shitty ass landing” Jake complains. Looking around to see that everyone is okay. 

“I don't think I can feel my leg right now, is it still attached?” Andy asks. Felix leans forward, Andy's leg is fine, he tells him as such with a quick nod.

“Well time to hitch-hike back into town I guess” Jake says, pulling himself up and then helping up the others one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry for this taking forever to update.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason that it's dark at the start will be explained in later chapters
> 
> the cream I mentioned is the portmanteau of two latin words: Redimiculum, meaning: Commitment, Band, Ribbon, Bond or Promise and Praeteritus, meaning: Past, Former, Omitted, Disappeared, Forgotten or Suppressed. The aim of the cream is to dull the effects of a bond (this is to help bonded people who can't be near each other for any reason. (I did do all of this through google translate so don't take me word for it) 
> 
> I got Phoebe to give them panadol instead of nurofen because I was googling up Australian over the counter painkillers and it said that you shouldn't give ibprofen to someone with Asthma and I thought that considering Sam's bond causes him breathing issues that might be a bad idea. so Paracetamol it is. 
> 
> I didn't make Mia be nasty/standoffish to Sam because I don't like her, it's because in this universe they never dated and she's friends with Felix and Ellen, the former being someone that this universe's Sam isn't particularly nice to. 
> 
> Versions of the boys (and other characters) from this reality don't necessarily reflect my opinion of the Original Universe Characters or The Alternate Universe # 1 Characters. I do however need to distinguish them from each other. 
> 
> This is my first story in a fandom that I am a firm believer needs more fics, so please let me know how I'm going.


End file.
